Metamorfosis
by RyuAran
Summary: Un regalo de Egipto, algo peculiar... tal vez raro y simple... Pero el Faraón será muy feliz.


**Metamorfosis **

_"Las aguas del Nilo siguen su trayecto normal, la gracia de su delta sigue bañando de abundancia a este pueblo… _

_Y Ra, tan imponente y benévolo como siempre…" _

Atemu, faraón fiel a su pueblo y a su tierra, hoy, dueño absoluto de todo, sin embargo, hay un sentimiento aterrador que está dando raíces en su corazón, tal vez el poder lo empiece a aburrir, o quizá no sea el poder mismo, sino las consecuencias de ser el hombre más temible en todo Egipto.

_"Y yo, un poco harto de la situación, es decir, no me disgusta que mi pueblo cada día crezca, que cada día innove, es el hecho de que me parece que el único que no lo hace soy yo, sólo aquí sentado sin mover ni un dedo, me siento inútil, tanto así que ni siquiera me costó trabajo llegar al trono, me lo heredó mi padre…" _

Sin darse cuenta, la hora en que debía ser "servido" llegó; aunque muchas veces Atemu se sentía como un bebé, pues todo lo que sus doncellas hacían por él, bien el podría también, pero, así dictaminaba la tradición…

_"Pues que tradición tan más idiota…"_ – reclamaba, aunque sólo él mismo se escuchara, seguro se sentiría mal si lo externara, pensaba que las chicas no tenían la culpa de su mala suerte.

Pero cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar, cuanto tiempo más duraría sin saber lo que es ser partícipe de algo, que tal ayudar a llevar un enorme bloque para construir una pirámide, o mejor aún, diseñar uno de los laberintos que contienen, quizá su propia tumba, eso le sería más productivo que "dirigir" a toda la nación.

En su rostro una expresión de incomodidad no se hizo esperar, misma que alarmó a sus damas, pensaron que tal vez su trabajo no estaba bien, que debían ser más delicadas. No era así, el hecho era que se sentía más improductivo…

En sus pies, dos damiselas, una masajeando y otra untando esencias, las más finas y delicadas de todo Egipto, en unos cuantos minutos, arribarían al lugar su manada de sacerdotes, como Atemu internamente le llamaba, con mil y un proyectos, de los cuales, con suerte, sólo uno sería de provecho para todos…

_"Ese estúpido de Seth y sus cosas…"_ – pensaba mientras su manada se hacía presente.

Al momento, un cuarteto de damas, se acercaron a la escena, ofreciendo en bandejas de oro un sin número de frutas exóticas, nativas del lugar, la manada de Atemu de inmediato engulló casi todo, el faraón por el contrario prefirió no probar nada.

Comenzaron con su platica, como si fueran grandes empresarios trataron de convencer al faraón de hacer algo que no necesitaba, Atemu debería estar escuchándolos, en vez de quejarse mentalmente una y otra vez, o tal vez debería hacer lago más drástico, matarlos a todos, al fin y al cabo, el poder seguía siendo suyo aunque no lo quisiera, y ahora se recriminaba por no tener el suficiente carácter para hacer algo mejor que quejarse.

Alguien más se unió al show, solo, al frente, a unos dos o tres metros del acto, un gato negro y de enormes ojos verdes, como una pantera domesticada, como fuera, él sólo disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de todos, sobre todo las de su amo, por un afán falso de sentir más poder…

Aunque la pregunta era¿Poder¿Para qué¿Aún más del que ya era heredero? Hubiese sido más sencillo no ser tan orgulloso y admitir que el poder no le llenaba, que no le llenaba que las personas le temieran, sino que por el contrario, necesitaba compañía… Pero, el faraón es el faraón y tiene que mantener esa postura de malparido…

"¡Perfecto, ya!" – dijo con voz fuerte y abandonó su trono, dejando atónitos a sus sacerdotes y a sus damas.

"Faraón Atemu" – dijo con voz asquerosamente lambiscona uno de ellos, causó repudio en Atemu.

"No estoy molesto, pero seguro lo estaré si no cambias el tono de tu voz, de da asco…"

A pesar de la advertencia, el sacerdote siguió así:

"Pero… es que… no quiero importunarlo, pero el plan que le estábamos exponiendo era idea de Seth…" – en cuanto faraón escuchó ese nombre la última gota de paciencia que tenía cayó al suelo.

"Seth, Seth, Seth; está loco… ¿Me disculpan? Estoy agotado" – dijo y fue directo a sus aposentos…

_"Agotado, claro, agotado de no hacer nada…"_ – maldijo para sí, mientras que sin quererlo, pisó a su gato. El animal soltó un maullido de dolor…

Atemu, lo miro y vio en sus ojos el dolor, como si fuera humano, no le dio más importancia y se fue. El gato, después de calmarse, le siguió sin dudarlo…

Era la increíble la belleza que albergaba la habitación del faraón, como la de todo rey claro está, pero era más increíble aún que toda esa sería de lujos no lo hicieran sentirse cómodo, ni en lo mínimo. Tomó asiento en su cama, colocó los codos sobre las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza, por un instante se sintió como si lo fueran a decapitar, cuantas veces no había presenciado ese cruel acto solo por buscar una diversión falsa.

_"Quisiera tener un amigo en estos momentos…"_

"Miau" - escuchó y miró hacia una de sus pantorrillas, su pantera domesticada buscaba una caricia en ella, pasaba su cabeza una y otra vez por la extremidad del faraón.

"No eres precisamente un humano, pero si eres un amigo que me necesita, al menos, buscas mi cariño" – decía mientras pasaba su mano por todo el lomo del animal, y este se erizaba con el tacto de Atemu, hasta buscaba repetir el gesto de amor…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando dejo de tocar al gato, y este empezó a maullar con más insistencia en busca de sus manos, para complacer, faraón accedió. Empezaba a oscurecer y quería aprovechar la felicidad adquirida para dormir en paz por esa noche, y como era cotidiano para él, se despojó de sus ropas y de toda la joyería que le adornaba, para seguir con su juego, las arrojó sobre su gato y este reclamó de inmediato. Se veía tan gracioso como intentaba liberarse de las prendas, y lo era más aún cuando no lo lograba y se enredaba aún más…

Atemu decidió ayudarlo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo salvó, y le puso el ojo del milenio de su frente como collar, obviamente era demasiado grande para el gato, pero para el faraón lucía muy bien…

"Perfecto – exclamó – ahora demos un baño" – sabiendo que a los gatos no les gusta el agua lo hizo, se metió junto con el en una de sus tinas y algo maravilloso pasó…

El gato no protestó…

Y como hace unas horas, vio de nuevo en esos ojos verdes, una vez más como si fueran los ojos de un ser humano, y vio gratitud e inmensa felicidad…

Se juró a sí mismo no decir nada a nadie, ahora solo eran su gato y él…

* * *

Bueno, supongo que esto marca mi "regreso a los fics"…

La vida da tantas vueltas, y seguro todas esas vueltas la verán en otra historia, quien sabe…

Gracias a Kida Luna por su aliento, a Saritakinomto por su hermandad, a Forfirith por su amistad, a Hisaki por ser tan linda, y a muchas más que han seguido estas babosadas, por ello, esto va dedicado a todas ustedes…

Ryu.


End file.
